Stop Crying
by toshigoh
Summary: Will Shuichi continue to be casted aside or will someone manage to break through and save him? YAOI Content. Please R
1. Destiny

Wings  
  
By Toshigoh

The quiet sound of leaves rustling and the sudden tormented scream that rose in the dark atmosphere made him shiver slightly. As he trudged slowly towards his home... a soft, gentle voice called out to him. Hearing his name, he turned around and caught sight of a beautiful human with wings so white and pure.  
  
The sound of his heart beating brought him back to his senses as he admired the pale, naked body before him. A hand reached out for him and made its way around his waist. With a slow tug, the angel pulled him closer and his clothes were torn off smoothly. He lay naked in the angel's embrace. Soft kisses were trailed all over his shoulders.  
  
The gentle caress, full of love made him moan in deep pleasure. The sound of a flute playing in the backgrounds described the exact feeling in his heart. The pretty colours of the different shades of candles brightened the dim room. Noticing the pale hand that slowly began to make its way up his face, he giggled softly.  
  
The pale hand cupped his chin and lifted his chin up. The angel in front of him mesmerized him. A tiny smile grazed the man's lips and he felt like he was falling into the curve of the mysterious person's arms. He was terrified and at the same time intrigued by this gorgeous creature.  
  
The wings encircled him tenderly and captured him in the thick feathers. The angel slowly flew up into the sky and all was left was a trail of crimson blood.Sakuragi was awakened abruptly from his wonderful at the sound of loud noises coming from outside his room. Jumping out of his bed he ran out of his room and saw that most of his were furniture gone. Five men were now beginning to shift his sofa into the van outside the one storey apartment.  
  
" What the hell? "  
  
" Who the hell are you guys and what are you doing to my furniture? "  
  
" Hey kid, you got to pay ya ' bills if you want to stay in this apartment "  
  
" Are you kidding, get out now! "  
  
" I'm really sorry kid, but orders are orders and you got to have the money "  
  
" You'd better clear out of this house by Saturday, meaning two days from now, kid "  
  
Sakuragi was horrified and he slumped onto his cold, emotionless floor.  
  
" Why me? " Sakuragi cried out loud.  
  
The guy casted a rather rueful gaze at the red head before collecting the last of the furniture and loading it into their van. They drove of, leaving a trail of smoke behind.  
  
" Otousan, Okaasan, where are you when I need you? " Sakuragi cried out like a lost child.  
  
Tears began forming at the corner of his sad brown eyes and the rain flooded through Kanagawa.  
  
To Be Continued 


	2. Memory

Stop Crying  
  
by Toshigoh  
  
Chapter one - Memory  
  
Days passed and Yuki was yet to see Shuichi entering his cold and empty apartment with a beautiful smile on his face brought Yuki a feeling of loneliness once more . It was the same as when he had never met the genki pink haired boy . He decided to take a long shower to refresh himself and his sences . After finishing his bath , he put on his boxers , a tight black shirt and a long robe . He lied on his bed when a sudden ring caught him offguard and startled him from his thoughts of Shuichi .  
  
" Eiri !!! " a worried voice greeted his sore ears on the phone .  
  
" What do you want ? " Yuki answered irritatedly , not noticing the tone his sister had on .  
  
" Shuichi has been arrested just early this morning ! He was caught taking estasy pills in a pub and had fainted . By the time he had awaken , he had been arrested and was put in the prison cell until Hiro and K were informed about Shuichi's imprisonment " she said it all in one breath .  
  
Yuki was fully alert now , he listened to every single detail carefully .  
  
" What happened then ? "  
  
" K paid the fine and Shuichi was released . According to Hiro , Shuichi has been in a distressed state since the night he left your apartment and is now in a very vulnerable position "  
  
" Hnn "  
  
" The doctor said that it was depression that made Shuichi take drugs "  
  
Yuki remembered the blow Shuichi had sent his way when he confessed his feelings . He shut his eyes and heard his sister saying something and his grip on the phone loosened and it fell on the floor with a loud thud .  
  
" Eiri , Eiri ??? Are you okay ? " his sister's voice could be heard from the mouthpiece of the phone .  
  
His shoulders began to tremble slightly and tears gathered at the corner of his eyes and slid down his cheeks , leaving a trace of tears behind .  
  
" Eiri , are you there ? "  
  
He ignored his sisters voice and when he heard a knock on his door , he felt a a tingly sensation at his spine . The knocks continued on and after a minute , the knocks on his door began to come more feverishly . He covered his ears tightly with his bare hands and shook his head tiredly .  
  
" D..on..t c..o.me in "  
  
" Eiri ? "  
  
He closed out her voice and left the phone on the floor .  
  
" Pl..e.a.s...e , g..o aw..a..y "  
  
His head spinned and he saw the room turn around dizzily , his sense of focus left him as he clutched his head tighly . Unstabily , he stood up and stumbled to his cupboard . He laid his back on the side of the wall and clumsily reached out for his cupboard door . Managing to find what he wanted , he grabbed hold of the tiny container and gulped down the remaining of the pills .  
  
Saliva slid down his chin and dripped onto his hand and his eyes widened suddenly before closing again . When he opened his eyelids again , his expression was of one who had gone mad . He grinned and went to the door where the knocks where beginning to subside and only mutters where thrown about .  
  
He took hold of the door handle and pulled the door open , revealing four bulky men , all of which he had never seen before in his entire life of living in this world . He smiled in greeting to thier hungry glances at his sexy calves . They entered the apartment and closed the door shut . One of the men slid the latch over the lock .  
  
" Man , when I overheard the chick in the hospital talking about him I didn't believe her at first "  
  
" She said something about him having some mental problems but not wanting to tell any ... "  
  
" You asshole , she said he was beautiful and insecure , that's the reason why we came here . Now Shut up ! Have you locked the door yet ? " one of the man commanded , most likely the boss .  
  
" Sorry boss "  
  
" Sorry boss " the other two echoed .  
  
The leader rolled his eyes and turned towards Yuki who stood in the corner of the big aparment . He eyed what laid before him and he suddenly stepped on something . He winced .  
  
" What the hell is that ? " he raisd his brows .  
  
He bent down to find that he had stepped on a container . He was about to throw it away when his eyes caught sight of the warning head .  
  
_WARNING !!! TAKE PRECAUTION ..._  
  
Please Do Not Eat unnesasarily and remember NOT to take too many at once . Overdose might result in sudden madness and later cause a temporary loss of memory .  
  
" Great , this is just great " he said and sneered .  
  
This time he smiled even more cruelly that the one he had just did a moment ago . The look he sent Yuki was full of lust and want .  
  
The four of them cornered Yuki and one of them laughed out loud .  
  
~~~~***~~~~~  
  
To Be Continued 


End file.
